Cowboys
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Lejano Oeste, segunda mitad del siglo XIX. Tierra de muertes, traiciones y venganzas. Dos jóvenes que deben acompañarse y escoger una nueva vida. Una triada de Cowboys, cazarrecompensas y bandidos. ¿Qué pasa cuando todos coinciden en un lugar como Londville?


**Cowboys, Hellsing en el lejano oeste**

**Nota:** ¿Quién no ha visto las películas del Western? Pues bien, un estilo similar contendrá esta historia. Obviamente, es un AU (más que obvio, whe! xD) Contiene personajes del manga, pero la historia será totalmente diferente (por algo el AU, ¿No?) De todas formas, trataré de no desviarme _demasiado_ de las personalidades -avísenme si están muy OoC.

Aclaro, acá **no hay vampiros** ni nada de ello, solo estoy utilizando los personajes. (Que pertenecen a K. Hirano, solo la historia es mía blablablá)

Los eventos ocurren en alguna parte imaginaria de América del Norte, cercana tal vez a la popularmente conocida como "frontera" entre México y Estados Unidos...la fecha oscila en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX.

Categoría T por algunas malas palabras, semidesnudos y situaciones posteriores.

**Emparejamiento:**

*Alucard e Integra.

*Pip y Seras.

*Hans y Rip (como personajes secundarios).

* * *

_...Prólogo (?)..._

Le dio una calada larga a su cigarrillo de hoja mientras clavaba los ojos azules en el horizonte. El sol se perdía en ese entonces detrás de las montañas lejanas, dándole a la llanura una especie de luminosidad rojiza, esa que aparece justo antes de que caiga la tarde, cuando los coyotes salen a recorrer sus dominios.

El humo serpenteó en espiral hacia el cielo claro y se difuminó en el aire…como sus ideas. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la montura y suspiró.

Un instante de tranquilidad para un alma atormentada por el ímpetu de venganza.

El aire tibio del anochecer le trajo recuerdos de infancia. Las tardes junto a la chimenea, leyendo libros y tomando bebida caliente. A veces era chocolate. Estaba su padre, Walter, y algunas veces su tío… fueron esos los momentos en que aquellos tres hombres representaban su pequeño mundo de cariño, en orden descendente. _¿En qué momento su vida dio un giro tan radical?_ Amaba a su padre por sobre todas las cosas, su mayordomo era para ella algo parecido entre un abuelo y un segundo papá, y su tío…era su tío. Nunca lograron concertar un lazo de cariño muy fuerte, pero lo respetaba de todas maneras. A veces solía llegar con algún dulce…

Temprana edad para darse cuenta de que las apariencias engañan, y a veces de forma muy cruel.

Los recuerdos tibios de infancia fueron reemplazados por otros menos agradables. Muerte, abandono. Soledad. Huérfana. Y posteriormente, traición. Y en medio de todo ese horror, un hombre que se alzó como su ángel salvador.

No había sido una vida fácil, pero valía la pena. Todo tenía un propósito, y el suyo era la venganza. Con el paso del tiempo se fueron adhiriendo otros motivos igual o más importantes, pero aquel siempre estuvo presente en su corazón. Si había algo que ella odiaba, era la traición. Peor cuando se trató de alguien una vez tan cercano.

El cigarrillo se consumió solo a su lado mientras ella continuó perdida en los recuerdos. _¿Y ahora?_ Una nueva familia, nuevos objetivos en su vida. Un nuevo hogar. Una "hermana". Y algo por lo que luchar.

La vida nos obliga a madurar, a veces más tarde que temprano, otras incluso de forma inesperada y brutal, pero hay que saber enfrentarlo. Los golpes solo tienen que hacerte más fuerte, por miserable que te sientas en ciertas ocasiones. Construir sobre los cimientos del pasado, vivir el presente, y pensar en el futuro. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, por mucho que costara dejar ir los fantasmas de su niñez. Y quizás estos nunca se irían por completo, siempre estarían allí, agazapados, como fantasmas…pero en ella estaba darles un buen uso. Servirían como lección, y como ejemplos.

_¿Era feliz?_ Se preguntó eso tantas veces, y aún no daba con la respuesta correcta. Le parecía egoísta decir que no, cuando contaba con gente tan apreciada a su alrededor, pero a la vez sabía que se estaría mintiendo intencionalmente si admitía que aquello era la felicidad suprema. Hubo momentos agradables, de eso no hay duda. Risas, compañerismo, satisfacción por los logros alcanzados, pero en el fondo, siempre estaba presente esa sombra que exigía reparación.

Un aullido de algún coyote solitario vino a asustar a su caballo, provocando que se moviera inquieto y la sacara de su ensoñación. Parpadeó y miró su cigarro, por poco no se había quemado los dedos. Lo apagó contra el suelo, se levantó.

"Vamos ya" palmoteó el cuello vigoroso del animal para tranquilizarlo.

Montó sobre el lomo y guió las riendas en dirección noreste. Sonrió al pensar en la sopa y la tortilla caliente que estarían esperándola en el rancho. No todo era malo tampoco.

El cabello largo se agitó con el viento de las praderas, los grillos chillaron al paso del caballo, y ella se perdió rumbo a las casas.

Pronto quizás, llegaría la hora de ajustar cuentas y cobrar viejas heridas. Llegaría el momento en que tendría que contar con nuevos aliados, y hacer frente a otros enemigos. Pero hasta entonces, solo era una chica más galopando libre a través de la planicie, en espera de compartir una cena con los suyos.

.

.

Otra muchacha rubia se encargaba de poner la mesa en ese momento, y sonrió alegre cuando vio entrar a su compañera.

—Roxanne, veo que has demorado esta vez…

—Solo porque era una agradable tarde para pasear –echó una mirada curiosa hacia los utensilios–. Ahora, dime que has preparado tu exquisita sopa de harina.

La otra sonrió.

—Como siempre, adiviné que la querrías.

Los rasgos afilados se suavizaron con regocijo al escuchar la oración.

—Recuérdame que un día de estos te haga un altar, Seras.

Y ambas se internaron en la cocina en busca de sus platos.

_..._

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** tengan en cuenta que es solo una especie de prólogo. El argumento de la historia como tal se verá en los capítulos siguientes, obviamente. Así también irán apareciendo más personajes a lo largo de la trama (propios de Hellsing y algunos OC menores).

Siempre pueden consultarme ante cualquier duda que surja al leer las cosas extrañas que suelo escribir ;)

*Debo advertir, dependiendo de la acogida que tenga esta idea, seguiré con ella, pero a fin de mes. Estoy ocupadísima este mes, pero quise subirla porque necesito de "motivación y presión" para acabarla XD Suele pasarme eso :( y si sigo postergándola, terminaré abandonándola en una de las tantas carpetas de mi pc.

Saludos! :)


End file.
